In image or video applications, it is often desirable to improve the appearance of content in photos and videos. Numerous image processing techniques exist to visually enhance content, but these techniques typically require manual supervision to get desired results. Furthermore, these techniques require user knowledge of image enhancing to get such desired results. This is especially true if more dramatic changes to the image are being made.